Imperfections
by mikki105
Summary: It takes Teddy Lupin ten years to realize that life is based off not off of perfection, but of the flaws and the imperfections.


**Author's Note: Okay, I am obsessed with Teddinique. I really like this one for some reason. Hope you enjoy it also!**

* * *

><p>"Do you, Teddy Lupin, take Victoire Weasley to be your wife?" Dominique's ice blue eyes glowed with excitement, a smile quickly growing on her face.<p>

"I do," I said, staring into Victoire's ice blue eyes, a few shades paler than Dominique's, giving the illusion that her eyes were solid.

"And do you, Victoire Weasley, take Teddy Lupin to be your husband?" Dominique recited.

"I do," she said, a giggle escaping her mouth.

"I now pledge you man and wife!" Dominique shrieked, a huge grin on her face.

All our cousins were gathered around, watching the marriage between Victoire and I. They all were smiling like idiots, making me chuckle. I was seven, and even at the time I noticed Dominique more than I noticed her perfect sister, Victoire.

* * *

><p>Six years later, Dominique came to Hogwarts. I watched nervously as the Sorting Hat was placed on her wild tangle of auburn curls. I saw the brim moving silently on the Hat, and I saw a small crease in between her brow.<p>

I was hoping that she might be in Hufflepuff with me. Even at the age of thirteen, I was in love with Victoire's little sister. I curiously watched as Dominique had a silent conversation with the hat, well passing the mark to become a hatstill. Anxiety tore at my stomach, and pessimistic thoughts tore at my mind.

"What if," I asked myself, "What if she's in Slytherin like Victoire?" Ever since Victoire came to Hogwarts, she has been perfect. She disposes of every flaw, and makes every aspect of her life perfect. I don't want Dominique to become like her. I couldn't lose my best friend.

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin. The houses were going around and around in my head, each one bringing a wave of thoughts to my mind. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin. Gryffindor, "Hufflepuff!"

* * *

><p>Dominique and I enjoyed spending our time in the common room together. She would stare at me with those shining ice blue eyes, and I would smile at her like she was the only thing that mattered. In truth, she was. Even at thirteen, she was the only thing that mattered to me.<p>

I remember one day in particular. I was helping Dominique with Divination homework, her worst subject, and she suddenly smiled at me, clearly unsure of what she was going to do. She hesitantly asked me, "Teddy, do you think I'll ever be as perfect as Victoire?" My heart broke for the little girl who had already stolen it. She was beautiful in every way, her waist-length red curls, her shining ice blue eyes, her cream and roses skin, her intelligence, her loyalty, and her kindness.

"You already are."

* * *

><p>It was my fourth year, and Dominique's second. I was walking to the Great Hall with Dominique when all of a sudden, a wall of temptations hit me. A seduction so powerful, I couldn't help but stop dead in my tracks and stare. Stare at the luscious red lips, the pale blond hair that cascaded down her back, the caramel color of her flawless skin, the pink blush embedded in her cheeks. Before I knew it, my hands were on the small of her back, pulling her closer to me. I pressed my lips to hers and tasted the chocolate on her lips, the sweet taste of her.<p>

"I always knew you'd come around," Victoire whispered in my ear, her hands still knotted in my hair tightly. A fog of bliss filled my mind, and I tasted the sweet sensation of love, of passion.

I was unable to speak, my tongue numb with too many senses to comprehend. When I was able to choke out words, I breathlessly asked, "Go to Hogsmede with me?"

"Of course," she replied, an innocent smile tugging at her lips. She walked away, and I could not divert my eyes from her retreated figure. When she had disappeared from my line of sight, I turned around, dizzy. I immediately looked for Dominique, but she had gone.

* * *

><p>Another year had passed, and Dominique and I were still as close as ever. I was still in love with her, but it had nothing to do with the passion I felt for Victoire. Passion, not love. Dominique was still too young to feel the love's fire, burning like a candle in somebody, a ray of hope.<p>

We were lying out by the lake, our hands laying inches from one another. I was hyper aware of this fact, yearning to reach over and grab her hand. My mind then wandered to Victoire, and everything we had shared. We were perfect.

The giant squid then reached one tentacle out of the lake, and wrapped it around my angle, without my notice. I was too caught up in the Weasley sisters. The squid jerked its tentacle, pulling me rapidly towards the lake. I shrieked, which wasn't too masculine of me. It took Dominique a few seconds, but she shook off the trance she was in and raced towards me, while pulling her wand out of her cloak.

"Relashio!" she said in a powerful, commanding voice. The spell hit the tentacle, which promptly froze, then slackened its grip.

"Thanks Dom," I panted, breathless of what had just happened with the squid, and the realization of the powerful woman Dominique was becoming.

* * *

><p>Later that month, Dominique and I got into our first fight.<p>

"You don't understand Teddy! You've never understood me!" she hurled the words at me, sharp as daggers.

"I-I…" I stuttered, unable to speak.

"Teddy, you've been my best friend, but we can't do this anymore. We can't pretend any longer," she said, then walked off.

"Dominique," I croaked, watching her leave.

Those were some of the worst months of my life. I would stare at the fire, watching the embers die, and think of everything I had. I still had Victoire, but she made no actual difference. Just moments of temporary satisfaction, making me smile for a few minutes. But Dominique was gone.

* * *

><p>Dominique was now fourteen, in her fourth year, and I was sixteen, in my sixth. Over the summer we had made up, and were back to being the best of friends.<p>

It was a typical week day, and I needed help with my Transfiguration homework. I found it very ironic that three years ago she was tutoring me, and now I was forced to beg on my knees for help from her.

I was looking all over the castle, when I finally spotted her waist-length auburn curls. I walked closer, when I noticed her snogging him. She was pressed tightly against him, her fingers cupping his face delicately, like wings of a butterfly. He had his hands on her waist, and was kissing her with such a passion that made me want to cry. I briskly turned around and left Dominique and her mate to their snogging, and went off to find Victoire to distract me.

* * *

><p>Exactly three weeks later, Dominique and this guy had split up. I was overjoyed… until I found her snogging a Slytherin with blond hair that fell into his navy eyes a mere week after she had split up with her previous mate. Dominique slowly fell into this pattern, tearing me apart more and more every time.<p>

It wasn't just tearing me apart, it was tearing her apart also. I could see through her brave façade, I could see the truth behind her eyes.

On an impulsive decision, I visited Victoire before dinner in the Great Hall. "Victoire, I can't see you anymore," I began, afraid of her reaction.

"Why not?" she demanded in a harsh voice.

"It's complicated," I said, then walked away without further explanation.

The real explanation was I had hoped maybe if I stopped seeing Victoire, Dominique would stop with her temporary boyfriends. But it didn't stop.

When I was around Victoire, I didn't feel the seductive pull any longer. I realized she had been using the Veela charm on me, and I couldn't resist her. That is probably what Dominique was doing to all her mates, but she had never used it on me. I would know. I sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>It was my final year, and Dominique and I had stopped talking again. She was always busy with a new guy, and could never find time for me anymore.<p>

It was my final week at Hogwarts when Dominique came to me, tears streaming down her face. She explained everything to me, how she never felt good enough for anything. Those small times of satisfaction were everything she felt she had. She could never compete with Victoire, her perfect and flawless sister. She was never good enough at Quidditch to even consider trying out for the team, unlike Louis, who made Quidditch Captain at the mere age of fourteen.

"You have me," I told her.

"I know that now," she whispered.

Victoire was perfect. Victoire was flawless. We were supposed to be together. But what if I didn't want that? What if that wasn't what I needed? I needed Dominique.

Unable to stop myself, I told her, "I love you Dominique," and without waiting for a response, I had done what I had been longing to do for years- I kissed her. It was sweet and short, unlike the passion I felt I needed to put into actions with Victoire. She didn't push away.

"I love you too," she said once we finally pulled apart.

My heart swelled with joy.

* * *

><p>"Do you, Teddy Lupin, take Dominique Weasley to be your wife?" Dominique's ice blue eyes glowed with excitement, a smile quickly growing on her face.<p>

"I do," I said, staring into Dominique's eyes, hopelessly in love with her.

"And do you, Dominique Weasley, take Teddy Lupin to be your husband?"

"I do," she said, the words I had always imagined flawless Victoire saying, not imperfect Dominique. It's not the perfection that defines the person, but the imperfections, the flaws. They are what make a person who they truly are.

"I now pledge you man and wife!"

I smiled at her, and she smiled at me. I knew this was exactly where we were supposed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Please review- they inspire me to write!<strong>

**Until my next fic (hopefully the next chapter of Lies),**

**~Mikki105**


End file.
